Dickson Family
The Dickson Family is a fanon season 22 episode of Supernanny. Jo heads off to San Antonio, Texas to meet the biggest family ever yet. Ian, age 54, and Marissa, age 51 have a whopping 500,000 foster children, 250,000 adopted children from 20 different countries, and 10 biological children of their own. Jo also gets assistance from Mike Ruggles. Can Jo and Mike work together to bring this family back together? This episode marks an issue of the Calm Down Zone, Naughty Pit, Naughty Pillow, Super Naughty Pit, Naughty Couch, Thought Box, Good Eater, and Snack Box Technique. Biological Children #Jared, age 14, well-behaved. #Identical twins Dick and Dan, age 12, they have the same brain mixed with Imogen from the Panizza Family. #Geoff, age 11, refuses to eat vegetables, threatening his health with Type 1 Diabetes and only prefers junk food. #Leslie, age 10, well-behaved. #Dex, age 8, he has the same brain mixed with Skylar from the Funnie Family and ALWAYS wishes his parents dead (his words, not mine!). #Carly, age 5, throws tantrums when things don't go her way or if she doesn't get attention, pees her pants and uses foul language. She also bullies Nathan, Noel and Lulu, the foster and adopted babies and toddlers by pinching, scaring, pushing them and pulling their hair. #Twins Nathan and Noel, age 2, well-behaved. #Lulu, age 1, has the same brain mixed with Maybel from the Simpson Family. Foster kids #Patriot #Anthem #Pascal #December #Galilee #Peter #April #Boston #America #Heaven #Bethany #January #Sunday #February #Pascale #Candy #Nevaeh #Blossom #Banner #Simon #Thomas #August #Lily #July #Ren #Samantha #Sunny #Marty #March #Storm #Happy #Alton #Onyx #Channing #Lloyd #Veronica #Stacy #Lynne #Nazareth #May #J.D. #Blane #Tess #Heather #June #Mary #Free #Slade #Cherish #Rain #Essence #Molly #Ali #September #Lavender #Justice #Brave #Journey #Queen #Sutton #Johnny #Xavier #Lex #Forsythe #Karana #Lorraine #Andie #October #Bunny #Linda #Jojo #Claire #Peggy Sue #Alison #Cassie #Hiro #November #Easter #Lexington #Belle ~ Bella's twin sister #Smile #Risa #Genie #Apple #Zipporah #Jocheved #Miriam #Helena #Keren #Neora #Orli #Uriela #Yehudit #Aviva #Eliezer #Jethro #Nissan #Ta'ir #Judah #Lior #Macabee #Danica #Fairy #Georgia #Clover #Aladdin #Ursula #Tarzan #Sarabi #Lafayette #Elfie #Magic #Rainbow #Nile #Bella #Julia #Freeda #Independence #Ulysses #Zylphia #Willa #Cassidy #Grace Adopted kids #Sakura - adopted from Japan; Mai and Mina's sister. #Mina - adopted from Japan; Mai's sister #Mai - adopted from Japan; Sakura and Mina's brother #Eloise ~ adopted from France #Bruce ~ adopted from France, Eloise's brother #Esperanza ~ adopted from Spain #Adonis ~ adopted from Greece, Lydia's brother #Cassandra ~ adopted from Greece. Sebastian's sister #Isis - adopted from Egypt #Nami - adopted from Japan #Kimi - adopted from Japan, Nami's sister #Keiko - adopted from Japan; Nami and Kimi's cousin #Miki - adopted from Japan; Keiko's sister #Hank - adopted from Germany, Gandalf's brother #Garnet ~ adopted from England #Gordon ~ adopted from England, Garnet's brother #Lydia ~ adopted from Greece #Sebastian ~ adopted from Greece, Lydia and Adonis' cousin #Chyou - adopted from China #Laura ~ adopted from Spain #Selena ~ adopted from Mexico #Logan ~ adopted from Scotland #Gandalf ~ adopted from Germany #Layla ~ adopted from Egypt Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Season 22 Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Foster Family Episodes Category:20+ children episodes Category:Identical Twins Episodes Category:Pre-teen Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Calm Down Zone Episodes Category:Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Episodes in Texas Category:Adopted Foreign Country Children Episodes Category:Naughty Pillow Episodes Category:Super Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Naughty Couch Episodes Category:Thought Box Episodes Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Snack Box Technique Episodes Category:Type 1 Diabetes Episodes